candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blueeighthnote/Celebrating Level 2000 Post (?) - My Top 7 Most Memorable Levels (1 ~ 800)
OK, this is just me personally thinking of a way to soon celebrate when Level 2000 comes out. I haven't played Candy Crush Saga for a while and my progress is still a bit short of 800. Even so, I do want to make this blog to......um......sort of refresh my most unforgettable memories of playing some of the few levels in the past. This is gonna be a fairly biased list based on my opinion, and it is going to be based on the version that I played with, so there might be some levels that are on the list that got completely redesigned or something. The levels listed here are also not in any particular order of preference, just in chronological order! I'll only touch on Levels before Level 800 (since I've only gotten this far), but you're welcome to make one for Levels 801 ~ 1400 and Levels 1401 ~ 2000! Don't forget about Dreamworld! Now onto the list of my top 7: Level 33 I love the fact that the only thing changed in this level was the extra 3 moves. Back in the day when there were only 14 moves, it pretty much becomes my first level to get stuck - and that was the first time I ever got to zero lives! Plus, no other level made me lose more than 2 lives before, while #33 one took me about 10 to 15. It was the first time for me to taste the bitterness of having no lives to play and makes me sad. Level 275 Specifically, the original version. I actually adore this level, appreciating the evilness behind the 3-move bombs (it was then increased the timer to 8 moves instead), and that the chocolate squares were the only blocks that prevent the bombs from spawning. If the bombs were released somehow, even if you managed to remove them with multiple horizontal stripes one after another, more bombs drop! I don't get stuck on this level particularly often, but it was a level that I called "diabolical". Level 350 Remember when the Insanely Hard Levels used to include levels that looked angelic, while having a generous move limit? Yeah, these qualities can make a level deceiving. Despite the 60 moves available, the bottom layers of icing are so thick that only a few times I actually managed to clear them (but not the jellies beneath, still). This level becomes quite memorable to me since I remembered being stuck here the longest (with active playing of 3 weeks!). There was even quite a thrilling experience when I finally passed it with the finishing move! Level 421 This level - once again, the original design - is one of the very few levels that took me more than 100 attempts to complete. Not only that, I actually requested dozens of lives on this one since I knew I'll be stuck here on both 421 and 425 (the latter which, to my surprise, took 2 attempts just like 181). While 419 was pretty evil (and was only slightly nerfed throughout history), this one used to turn me nearly insane. First of all, have you seen a level that requires 7 combos to complete back then?! (I know 677 is also ridiculous but I'll get there) Second of all, Toffee Tornadoes alone makes Soda Swamp one of the hardest episode in Reality for quite a while. It was also a much hated level as well according to many. Level 440 A lot of these levels in the 400s are here because it was around the time when I joined Wikia! This one, in particular, is another one of those levels when I underestimated the difficulty myself - this time due to the jellies at the top (not the bombs below, mind you, they are actually 30% part of the level). There are countless times when I simply failed to remove the jellies because top-part cascades were pretty rare (and they mostly depend on luck), and luck is certainly not on my side most of the time. Level 578 This is more of a level that becomes memorable for me not just because of the game, but because of the wiki as well. This level wouldn't be so notorious if it weren't for what I did to the difficulty rating as an admin: Apparently, I was the one who rated this level "Impossible" after examining many comments in the comment section. It was quite a frenzy. Instead of waiting for a little longer to settle down a difficulty, I "broke" the rule and assigned this rating "Impossible" too soon, without having a confirmation of what-to-do first. The difficulty rating does not have a guideline for when to use the Impossible rating (there wasn't even a discussion back then). The first time it was used was in 2014 April Fools on Level 1. A month later, I assigned this rating to Level 578, and this seems to be the rule for future levels - whenever a level is impossible without boosters, this will be assigned for such occasions. Why is this level impossible? Look carefully again. This level used to have a jelly square right under the Chocolate Spawner! This error was actually patched one day after release, which, to my knowledge, was probably the quickest time King actually updated the level as a major bug fix! How ridiculous. If you can't tell, this is my number one! Level 677 I feel very proud of myself completing the original Level 677. Can you believe a level that requires you to mix 10 combos of striped + striped within 40 moves? How impossible it seems, I still completed it. Back then there wasn't a difficulty rating of "Almost impossible", so there was quite a furious discussion of whether or not the wiki should expand the difficulty index by including "Nearly Impossible" - and it turns out, to my surprise, this rating exists now! The job of these are to separate the "wicked ones" from the bad boys (Insanely Hard levels). Honorable mentions *Original Level 65 - No trouble beating it, but hearing the horrible stories of many players trying to pass the level makes it quite memorable. *Original Level 183 - Beating the level is half the fun - on Facebook the fish gave so few points back then that is was deemed quite unfair, while on mobile (the version I played), I need to complete the level within 15 moves to have a shot at reaching the target score of 100K. *Original Level 202 - Being the unique level it is, it requires the player to detonate a lot of color bombs. Color bombs are quite easy to make thanks to the strategy of detonating bombs one by one! *Original Level 210 - Man, these levels full of original ideas! This one is done by color bomb + color bomb combo removing licorice swirls at the left. Talk about strategy! (Unfortunately there was a time when this combo does not remove the licorice swirls making it very difficult - the developers even said the combo was not supposed to remove the swirls while having this strategy in mind when making the level! How?!) *Level 236 - Hooray for explosions! *Original Level 410 - Awkward holes were the reason. The (7,2) and (7,8) spots used to be holes, making the bombs very tricky to remove. *Original Level 562 - That was one of the hardest icing-removing levels I ever faced! With so many of them to remove (back then the layers were 3-5-3 instead of 3-4-3!). Boy, what a difference the levels used to be when I played them! Closing Words Playing Candy Crush was probably one of the best decisions I have ever made (maybe...?!) to kill a lot of free time. Come to think of it, Candy Crush is kind of fun to talk about, no matter how far one's progress is on the Candy journey, isn't it? Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs